In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,054, I disclosed a method and apparatus for periodically automatically precisely positioning the valving means of a sequencing distributing valve, such as shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,124, to that of a control timer's time dial with its sequence of desired zone times such that each of the sequencing distributing valve outlets flow for the desired zone running times as programmed on the control timer's time dial.
With the new electronic timing circuits, it may be desired to reset the electronic circuit of the control timer rather than to reposition the valving means of the sequencing distributing valve as previously provided for.